The Avatar and The Water Bending Viking
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Hiccup was the only mature water bender in his tribe who ran away with his friend Toothless after the final exams. He soon meet Aang and his gang and together they all work together to stop the fire nation from ruling the world. *Cover Image Doesn't Belong To Me*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second crossover that has Aang and his gang, this is like before the big finish, like during the time Zuko joins team Avatar again. Hope you enjoy the first chapter ;) FYI, This was based on a fan fic art on this website, here's the link: art/HTTYD-Waterbending-collage-171098470.  On with the fan fic ;)**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was the only water bender in his tribe. There used to be hundreds of water bending vikings, but the fire nation took them all away many years ago. Only three remained, him, his mother, and an old grump name Mildew. So how is he the only water bender, well when he was six years old, his mother got killed by a dragon while the fire nation attacked to steal some goods so only he and Mildew remained.

Hiccup considers himself the only water bender since Mildew was in the art of blood bending. A water bending skill water benders use in the full moon that was used to control people's bodies; it really frightened the young boy and Mildew discovered a way to blood bend at any time, a very huge advantage . Well that was until his father, Stoick the Vast (who is a non bender) had Hiccup be Mildew's student of water bending since no one else can water bend.

Hiccup also had a job with Gobber to work at the forge, and he really tried his best to avoid any of Mildew's lessons that have to do with blood bending but by the time he was eight, lessons started.

_Two Years Later (Hiccup's Ten Years Old)  
_  
"Now Hiccup, do you feel the power flowing through your veins when the full moon is at your presence?" Mildew questioned during the bloodbending lesson at the full moon night.

"Yeah and it's not a great feeling either.."

Ignoring Hiccup, Mildew continued on," Now use that power inside and try to make that rabbit move by using blood bending."

"But I don't think..."

"JUST BLOOD BEND, YOU ARE IN TRAINING!" "Once you've mastered this, you'll be able to kill the fire lord for killing all of our kind, and you'll be able to kill more dragons with this ability!" "Remember what happened to your mother!"

Hiccup tensed up at the mention of his mother, but he then focused his powers and bam...He was doing blood bending on the poor frightened rabbit; Hiccup couldn't help it but sheed one tear in guilt that Mildew thankfully didn't notice.

After a few moments of blood bending, he let the rabbit go and then was commanded to blood bend on the wild yak. It was very horrifying for Hiccup but he managed, until Mildew told him to blood bend his father. "No...I won't use blood bending on my father!"

"Take a good look around here Hiccup!" "There will be a time when you'll have to use blood bending on your own father, and this training will help... So blood bend on your father, now!"

"NOOO!"

"Fine, since you're a softy...Blood bend on that fire nation soldier who's invading our territory and kill him." Mildew pointed to an old fire nation man who is holding a bow and arrow and was aiming it at Stoick! Hiccup didn't want to but he blood bended and moved the soldier around until he made the him use his sword and stab himself to death.

There laid the dead solider and Hiccup, who was completely petrified on what he had just did, and with his own two hands.

_Five Years Later (Hiccup's Fifteen Years Old)  
_  
"Okay bud, you want a fish?" Hiccup asked eagerly, Toothless didn't have to think twice before nodding his head eagerly as well. "Okay one salmon coming up." Hiccup scanned the water, then he spotted the salmon, and with both his hands, he surrounded the fish in a bubble and lifted it up in the air.

"Alright Toothless, breakfast is served.." With that, Hiccup released the salmon which landed into Toothless's mouth. After chewing up the fish, Toothless nudged Hiccup a bit and then pointed to the sky.

"Look Toothless, I know you want to go flying, I do to but I have to go now." "Dragon fighting, something I hate sooo much." "We'll fly later alright, just stay here." "I'll be back soon!" Hiccup ran off from the cove and smiled for the first time because most of his life was full of misery but with Toothless, life is just perfect.

He still had water bending training and Mildew just taught him how to blood bend at any time of the day, which made Hiccup a bit uncomfortable.

Flashback To Yesterday's Training

"Alright Hiccup, now you've mastered blood bending at the full moon, now you must do it, without the moon!" "First you need to put on this pendant, it holds in the full moon's light, once worn, wait one minute and soon take it off, here." Mildew handed Hiccup the neckless with the full moon pendant, so he wore it and pretty soon he felt some strong power overflow his veins. After a minute, he tossed the neckless to the side, to nervous to even know what will he have to do next.

"Good, now you bloodbend that wild boar...And kill it."

Hiccup winced to Mildew's words but without any choice he did what he was told and there he took control of the boar until he killed it.

"Nice job lad, you're a few steps away from being Berk's warrior to put an end to the Fire Nation's rule."

Flashback Ends

Finally, he made it to the killing rink, where today Gobber will be releasing the gronckle as a last lesson since he was already chosen as the nightmares killer yesterday. Astrid followed him to the cove, discovered Toothless, but she promised not to tell a soul after a flight to the Dragon's Nest.

The big fight wasn't until this afternoon so he was okay for the next few hours. "Hiccup, did you figure out a plan yet?" Astrid questioned in a whisper, Hiccup turned to her and reassured,"Don't worry, I already got a plan, hopefully water bending will me today."

With that, the gronkcle was released and off the teens scattered to their positions, so did Hiccup, who was looking for dragon nip and thank thor he did. Just before the dragon could eat Fishlegs, he whistled and water bended so he managed to splash water on it's head.

Infuriated, the gronckle yet again charged towards Hiccup and was about to blast him but instead it kicked him to the air and fall on the ground. "Okay, now he's asking for it.." He used more water and splashed it on the dragon, earning it's attention as it flew straight towards him until...

It's eyes grew and the dragon fell into a different world of dizziness due to the dragon nip held on to Hiccup's hands.

"If only handing a monstrous nightmare didn't involve killing it..." Hiccup muttered, then Mildew came in to take him off to water bending training._ At least water doesn't hurt everyone..._

* * *

**End of chapter one, hope you enjoyed it folks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 folks, hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"TODAY MY BOY BECOMES A VIKING, TODAY HE BECOMES ONE OF US!"

Hiccup was at the entrance, nervous out of his wits but he remained calm until Astrid popped in,"Be careful with that dragon."

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup glanced up and saw his father take a seat, he looked down at his hands, hopefully he wouldn't have to use any water bending, let alone blood bending. "What are you going to do Hiccup?"

"Put an end to this, I have to try." "Astrid, if something goes wrong, just make sure they find Toothless." Somewhere in his inner self, he felt doubt that he'll live.

"I will, just. Promise me it won't go wrong.."

Hiccup was about to tell her otherwise but Gobber thankfully interrupted them. "It's time Hiccup, knock 'im dead." He then turned, began to enter the center as he heard the crowd cheer for his name.

"HICCUP, HICCUP, HICCUP, HICCUP, HICCUP!"

Finally he was in the center, he picked up a shield, then a small dagger and then faced the doors of the monstrous nightmare. "I'm ready." With that, some vikings opened the entrance as Hiccup winced a little just before the doors were already open. Then after a second, out came an out of control, dangerous monstrous nightmare, just waiting to kill its next prey. He stepped back a bit as he heard people shout from the crowd, "Go on Hiccup!" "Kill it!"

Instead, quite the opposite, Hiccup remained calm as he dropped his shield and dagger, and got into bonding mode. "What is he doing?" He heard his father question, but Hiccup still continued to calm the dragon. "It's okay, it's okay..." He then lifted his helmet and tossed it aside, stating," I'm not one of them..."

He heard gasps of shock from vikings, muttering if he was crazy, Hiccup then heard his father state,"Stop the fight."

"NO!" Hiccup continued to place his hand nearer to the snout of the nightmare, "I need you all to see this, they're not what we think they are.." "We don't have to kill them...They can help us..." Then without warning, Stoick, infuriated, smashed his hammer against the metal shouting, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" The dragon's eyes narrowed to the new threat and tried to eat Hiccup's hand but he was fast enough to dodge and run away from the mad dragon, while screaming.

Back at the cove, Toothless was napping until he heard Hiccup's screaming from a distance and soon he went to ultimate action. Stuggling to get out of the cove, even if he couldn't fly...

Meanwhile, Astrid screamed Hiccup's name out and since there was no weapon to help her lift the entrance gate, she spotted a pail of water and an idea popped in her mind. "HICCUP, USE YOUR WATER BENDING AGAINST THE NIGHTMARE!" Hiccup then noticed the pail, and decided to give it a try, but without hurting the dragon. Stoick lifted the gate entrance and noticed what his son was intending to do.

"Okay dragon,if you can't calm down, then try a little water!" Hiccup then used his skills, and made his octopus form, a little something he discovered, and waved the water around to make the nightmare calm down and whimper a little. "Now everyone, look...We can make these dragons apart of us if we just give them a chance..." Unfortunately, Hiccup was interrupted again by the shouts of protest from vikings, causing the dragon to become out of control and it grabbed and trapped Hiccup with it's claws.

Just before it could conceal Hiccup's fate, everyone heard a familiar shriek and fire blast from none other than... "NIGHT FURY!"

Smoke covered the killing rink while every viking was shouting out orders or suggestions.

"SOMEBODY GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

"HELP HIM!"

"KILL THE DRAGONS!"

Then out of the smoke, revealed Toothless on top of the monstrous nightmare, attacking it as it shrieked in shock. Everyone stared in shock as Toothless stood in front of Hiccup, roaring at the wild dragon, blocking any way the nightmare was intending to use to get to Hiccup. Finally, it went off to go back into it's cage, Hiccup got upm beginning to push Toothless off since now the villagers were now going after Toothless. "Toothless, go, get out of here!" "Go! Go!"

Hiccup then saw his father charging in with his axe as he screamed while Toothless went to attack while some random viking grabbed ahold of him. "NO DAD!" "Dad he won't hurt you!" "STOP, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE HIM FEEL WORSE!" "TOOTHLESS, STOP...NO...NOOOO!" Hiccup managed to stop Toothless from hurting, or even killing anyone, but that didn't stop his father from charging in, getting ready to swing the axe at Toothless as he shouted, "Die you devil!"

**"DAD STOP...NOOOO!"**

Then all of a sudden, Stoick's body was completely still as he dropped the axe but he was wincing in pain. Everyone else then felt the same feeling, as of something, or someone was controlling their blood. Stoick looked and saw Hiccup making hand positions, making him and every other viking kneel on the ground as they gasped. "I...I won't let you hurt Toothless, my best friend..."

Hiccup was doing blood bending on everybody in the killing rink, shocking Toothless, who never saw his friend blood bend before. Seeing his father like this along with everyone else was too much for Hiccup, too intense that he let his tears stream down fast and hard. "I...I never thought that I see the day I would have to use blood bending against you dad...I never wanted this to happen but now you left me no choice..."

Hiccup still had control of everybody as he motioned Toothless to bring the nightmare out while Hiccup blood bended Snotlout forward, as said person was trembling in fear. Then out came the gronckle, and Fishlegs who was blood bended near the dragon. The the zippleback along with the twins, and finally Astrid who was in front of the deadly nadder. "Hiccup!" "I know we bullied you and stuff, but please spare us!" Screamed Fishlegs in terror, followed by Snotlout who shrieked,"Please, don't kill us, spare us, don't end our lives now!

"Who said I was going to end your lives now..." Hiccup's tears still fell rapidly but he brought each teen closer to the dragons, with their arms stretched out to the dragons snouts. Astrid had a feeling what was about to happen, but the other teens along with everyone else was terrified and well angry at the same time.

However, in the next second, he made the teens place their hands gently on top of each dragon, who somehow cooed happily in their presence. Everyone was dead quiet after that, Hiccup still had control of them as he quickly mounted on Toothless, opened the tail and before flying away, "It's okay if you don't want me to be your son, Stoick..." "I hope I never have to do this ever again.."

With that he and Toothless quickly flew up in the sky and once they were in the clouds, Hiccup released everybody in Berk from his possession and cried every tear out as his home was growing smaller the more they flew away.

Toothless cooed and tried to comfort Hiccup but no matter what he did, Hiccup couldn't stop his tears from falling, he couldn't even stop himself from looking at his hands while shaking. Toothless knew if they continued to fly with Hiccup feeling like that, the chances of crash landing is high so Toothless quickly landed on the nearest island that seemed unknown and pretty far from the viking waters. They traveled deep into the woods, until they setted up camp and sat there, while Hiccup was still shaking as he looked at his hands.

He grabbed the water hidden in the thin air, made spikes and threw them to the nearest tree in fury. "Why...WHY DID HE DO IT!" "Why did he had to force me to learn such a cruel and terrifying way to use water bending...I am really the only water bender here... Am i alone?"

All Toothless could do was nudge Hiccup softly while cooing, reassuring that the boy isn't alone...Once Hiccup felt better, he got up and scanned the area for a near by lake, until he felt the water presence. "Toothless, stay here and try to make sure no one finds you, I'm going to catch some fish for you...Be right back.." With that, Hiccup got up and went to the direction where the nearest pond was, leaving Toothless is act suspicious with the surroundings.

* * *

High in the skies, there flew a giant flying bison who was ridden by a group of kids and teens who looked like they just came from being attacked by fire bender soldiers. Well, it actually did happen, and one of them was the world's savior to stop the war the fire nation created. He is known as...

The Avatar, and in reality, his name is Aang who was flying on top of his bison Appa while a little flying monkey sort of animal was crawling around him who goes by the name of Momo. Then there's two siblings who are from the southern water tribe, answered by the names of Katara and Sokka.

Then there is a young blind earth bender girl who is just staring at nothing who goes by the name of Toth. Right next to her is a girl who looks about the same age as Sokka whose name happens to be Suki. Finally, sitting at the corner drinking some water, a fire bender who had a burn mark on the left side of his face, his name was Zuko.

"Well, that attack went well didn't it guys?" Aang questioned to stop the silence, well u til Sokka then joined in to boast," It did went pretty well if it wasn't for me and boomerang!" "But you guys did good too." "Hey Aang, can't you land Appa somewhere, I'm getting pretty tired.."

"For once he's right, we've been flying for how long..I can feel that Appa needs a break, and I need to touch land again...I'M BORED TO DEATH!" Toth dramatically screamed until Katara calmed her down and pointed to a nearby island. "Look, we'll land nd rest on that island for a bit, come on Aang, we still got plenty of time before the final battle between the fire nation."

"Alright fine, Appa...Land." Obeying orders, Appa let out a relieved smile before landing softly on the ground, in the middle of the woods. The place was errie quiet, the team stood around before Toth broke the silence stating something that caused half of the group to freak out a bit.

"I get the feeling that we're not alone..."

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is when Hiccup meets Team Avatar, but in an unexpected way.. See ya next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, again I didn't come up with this image or idea that goes to Dreamer45. Chapter 3, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"W-what do you mean Toth?" Sokka stuttered as he shook, and while his teeth chattered as well.

"I mean, I sense two presence not that far from where we're standing. But I also felt one of them do some sort of bending, but I couldn't make out what kind of bender..." Toth reported, then headed towards where her instincts take her.

"Wait Toth!" "You don't know whose out there, it could be a fire nation scout!" "Or worse!" Katara shouted, still following the group while Suki calmly reassured her," Don't worry, beside, we have Aang, you, me, Zuko, Toth, and Sokka, the top fighters. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"If you say so..."

They continued to follow Toth until they felt the warmth and then saw fire crackling on the wood, as if someone was already here. "There's no way to make fire without the proper material, I mean there's no rocks to make a spark, so I'm guessing this mystery person is a fire bender," Sokka concluded, and went to sit down to investigate through the bags that was laying around.

"But that can't be...I know fire bender fire and this is not the fire made from a fire bender..." "It has some sort of plasma in it and...No fire bender can bend plasma, you have to be an ultimate master to bend fire like that."

"Zuko has a point, I sense it too..." "It seems like this fire was made by something else.." "Hey look!" Aang pointed towards the tree where there was ice spikes on top of the bark, very sharp ones. "That looks like the ones that creepy Hama used when she was mentoring you on water bending Katara..." "Is it possible that she escaped prison again...She is a blood bender."

"No Aang, as possible as it sounds...That's not her spikes of frozen water, but it's melting so I can't really tell..." Katara was about to looked closely until they all heard Sokka and Suki scream as if they just met a beast.."

"AHHH! It's a...A...AHHHHH!"

"It's a what Sokka?" "Suki?" "What is it?!" Toth felt infuriated until she felt the presence of the beast. "Guys, call me crazy if you want to...But it's a DRAGON!" Everyone turned around and saw a huge reptile like creature with black as night scales with its own pair of wings while it growled threatening towards then, showing off it's teeth. Aang and Zuko were beyond shock at this, and were thinking the same thing. _How?! The Sun Warriors told us that only two dragons exist?! How can there be one more!?_

"Guys, I hate doing this but...Looks like we're going to have to fight this dragon and take its life..." The moment those words fell from Suki, she and Katara both attacked from both sides, making the dragon confused (I'll just put in Toothless's name to ease off confusion). Suki physically kicked her right foot but Toothless dodged until Katara blasted him with water.

Aang tried to stop them from hurting the poor nightfur, even Zuko tried to stop them until Sokka and Toth joined in to help the girls fight.

"Guys stop!" "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Zuko's right, leave that dragon alone, he could be the only one!"

Not far from the scenec, Hiccup was walking through the forest carrying fesh fish until he heard Toothless's roars and people shouting and doing some bending that he wasn't sure of. "Oh no...Toothless!" He dropped the basket and quickly ran to his campsite, hoping that the attackers weren't evil fire bending soldiers, or worse...Villagers from Berk...

Back to Team Avatar, Aang was trying to stop Katara crom bending but she got into octopus form and threw rocks at Toothless, who dodged each throw succesfully. Toth was about to throw another rock until she stopped. "GUYS, STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW, THERE'S SOMEONE COMING!"

Before anyone could move, the team was soon surrounded along with Toothless, by a water border that soon turned to thick ice, completely impossible for anyone to get out, even for Katara and Aang, even Zuko couldn't blast them out as Sokka shouted from inside.

"WHO ARE YOU OUT THERE, BETTER LET US OUT BEFORE WE DECIDE TO KILL THE OVER SIZED LIZARD IN HERE!" Sokka took out his sword to go for the kill, as Katara got some sharp icicles ready to shoot until they heard a voice shout from outside,

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY DRAGON, MY BEST FRIEND!" "OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO STOP YOU, AND BELIVE ME...YOU WON'T LIKE IT, IN FACT EVEN I HATE THIS TECHNIQUE BUT IF IT'LL STOP FROM FROM HURTING TOOTHLESS... I'LL DO IT!"

"Ha...Try us!" Suki dared, until Toth tugged her shirt stating, "He's serious, the guy outside has some really good bending and he's not joking about the techinque, it must so good but terrifying if he's afraid of it himself..." "Don't encourage him..." But unfortunately, Katara shouted back, "DO YOUR WORSE!" "Nothing you can do will stop us from scratching this lizard unless you tell us who you are..."

Hiccup felt anger in him, but he remained calm as a small tear drop fell from his forest green eyes. "Sorry about this...But no one hurts my friends.." He made the border disappear, revealing the trapped people, then moved his arms around as he heard the group shout and wince in shock..

"WHAT THE?!"

"BLOOD BENDING?!"

"STOP IT!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE," Katara struggled and managed to gain little control of herself. "How can you do that, only water benders can blood bend..and it's not even the full moon!"

Hiccup looked shocked and the more he blood bended, the more intense he felt until he finally lost it...He let go of his grip, fell to the ground on his knees, while Toothless ran to him and nudge his head. "Look, I don't want any trouble just go if you want...I hate blood bending but whenever someone threatens Toothless, my anger gets the best of me..." "I'm sorry okay, just leave me..."

Katara then looked at the icicles that were on the tree, then she suddenly realized. "You're...You're a water bender, aren't you?"

"Yes I am...The only young water bender in my tribe and now their traitor..." Hiccup answered, "I'm guessing you're a water bender too, I've never met another one of you close to my age...But I have to say, your octopus form is a bit sloppy but otherwise okay.."

"Really, are you the only water bender and how come you're a traitor?" "And how come there's a dragon right next to you if the fire nation wiped out every existing dragon in this world." "Oh by the way this is Katara, Toth, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Appa, and Momo." "And I'm Aang, the Avatar," Aang questioned and introduced, while earning a lick from Toothless since he didn't try to harm him.

Hiccup looked at Aang in shock and bowed down for a second before getting up while petting Toothless. "The Avatar?" "Avatar Aang, please forgive me for not recognizing you earlier, it's just I was worried for Toothless's well being." "As for your first question, I'm not the only water bender in my tribe, I got my bending from my mother and there's an old man who lives in my tribe with mastered water bending skills and who was my mentor but...He along with my father, forced me to learn blood bending to avenge my tribe. As for the dragon question, there were thousands of dragons who fled from the fire nation and went to the Viking lands, far and very well hidden from fire benders, and I see one of you is a fire bender, but I'll trust you on this.."

"Okay so the dragons fled from the four nations and went to the Viking archipelago to hide, but why is that dragon so important if there's like a billion more out there?" Sokka questioned while sitting down, cautiously away from Toothless, who licked him anyway. "And if your mother was a water bender then how come you claim there's only you and your mentor? And seriously how are you are traitor if you have a dragon, they are very extraordinary." Sokka continued as he wiped off the dragon slobber, which caused Hiccup to tense a little bit.

"Alright I'll tell you, but no one hurts Toothless.." Hiccup commanded and soon they all promised as Katara thought to herself. _Is it just me, or is his backstory going to involve lost loved ones and pain..._

* * *

**That's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed this and see ya next time. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Okay, so tell your tale, Hiccup..." Sokka insisted, then whispered to Suki, "Hope it's not exactly like Zuko's backstory." Unfortunately, Zuko herd him, but thankfully managed to not roast him alive. They all sat in a circle on top of a log, as if they were already friends with Hiccup, so he took a deep breath as he sat down looking at the crackling fire.

"Well...It all started a hundred years ago." "The fire nation and the vikings used to be allies and helped each other whenever one of the nations is being attacked, the other helps them." "That was until the fire nation began the war.."

"But how come you and your viking tribes aren't with the fire nation, and you guys are part water benders, right?"

"Well yeah Sokka, but not every viking tribe has water benders...There's earth, air, and fire bending tribes as well. An outcast tribe I know led by Alvin the Treacherous are fire benders along with the Berserker tribe, other tribe like the Lost Tribe the only tribe that is filled with hidden air benders who hude their bending from the fire nation, since almost all of the air benders from where you come from were killed."

"There are also earth benders in from the Sea Thieves tribe, and thankfully the outcasts were smart enough not to join the fire nation.." "Every tribe known in the archipelago train the benders to become strong enough to one day help the Avatar defeat the fire lord..."

"Because a hundred years ago, when the war began, the fire nation was also killing off the dragons, causing the ones that survived to flee and hide with the vikings. Unfortunately, there is a queen gigantic queen dragon who controls them, so they attack villages and tribes to grab food to feed the queen..."

"We've asked for their allience to help us survive the harsh winters due to low food supply, not to mention weapons but the fire lord strictly refused to help us and continued on his plan to conquer the nations." "Soon enough, they came to the archipelago but attacked everyone and everything, never even noticing the dragons."

"They killed benders and non benders, until my great grandfather ripped the treaty, without allience, the fire nation wasn't allowed to enter our territory unless they wanted to get killed on sight.." "Soon for the past three generations, like the fire nation, dragon slaying was tradition in my tribe, but the more they killed, the more dragons came..."

"Wait...You said there are more air benders!" "Where are they, can we see them!?" Aang asked with excitement, but Hiccup shook his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, but you can't...Like me, there's only two air benders left in the Lost Tribe, one who is only twelve years old, and the other is her father." "I regret saying that their identity is to remain a secert but there are more fire benders and earth benders around here.."

"The fire nation raid began ten years ago, when I was only five. They didn't get to us during that time, but we heard news that many air benders were killed or taken away." "Thankfully the viking earth and fire benders were powerful enough to at least have only small amounts of their benders get killed, but it wasn't very bad."

"But after two months of attacking, the fire nation decided to target Berk, my home..." "It was the second year of the attacks, the first time was when the war began, taking away every water bending master and offspring, but that time, there was only ten water benders who were adults along with my mother, me, and Mildew, my mentor."

"They fought but every raid took the last five of the ten water benders lives and the other four were taken away as prisoners."

"But what about your mom?"

"My mother hid herself with me in one of Berk's secert caves, Mildew was also her mentor so she taught me half of the skills I needed to know but only until I was six." "My mother was lucky enough to manage to hide both of us since it was my fathers orders, he's the chief of my tribe." "My mother would always tell me stories on how the Avatar will be our savior to restore balance to the world."

"After the second year, the raids stopped, but two months after I turned six, they came back, but with more forces, and even worse, it was during a dragon raid."

FlashBack

_Fire...Two months right after Hiccup turned six, the fire nation raid cme back as he felt his mother's protective arms wrap around him as he felt her run from the village as he heard Mildew and his father shout._

_"Go somewhere safe Valka!" "Don't let them catch either of you!" "And be careful with the dragons!"_

_He looked back and saw the flames burn the village as he saw his mother approach a familiar cave he and she would spend at least a month hiding until they knew it was safe. She let go of her grip on Hiccup, held his hand as she water bended the entrance of the cave open with ice, and once they entered, she shutted the entrance completely shut._

_"We'll be safe here for the time being Hiccup, just make sure you don't water bend unless it's absolutely necessary, for now, let's stay quiet and wait like we did last year."_

_"Momma, I'm scared.." Hiccup whimpered as he wiped his sadness and fear away as he felt his mother embrace him warm and tight._

_"It's okay Hiccup, you don't need to be afraid..I'm here to protect you." "No fire nation soldier will get you, otherwise they'll have to go through me first." "Promise me that no matter what...You'll try to be mommy's brave dragon and try to help the Avatar end this war and restore balance."_

_"I promise mommy...You'll see, I'll be the best for you, I'll make you proud." The mother and son stayed in the cave for two weeks, and all they fed off from was five loaves of bread broken in half. Hiccup would always get the larger piece, but he always gave his mother an equal share anyway. The raid continued as Hiccup heard soldiers shout and felt that Mildew was doing blood bending on the soldiers, he even heard dragons._

_"Shhh...It's okay Hiccup, I know Mildew's blood bending is terrible and not the right way to use water bending but I'll make sure he never teaches you that technique." Valka soothed her son, holding him tight as she stroked his hair softy._

_"But mommy, what if they force me too...I don't want to but what if they managed to make me blood bend?" _

_"If that ever happens, use that technique only when someone precious to you is in grave danger, and that nothing you can do can save them and that if blood bending is the only way...But you can avoid that, by never giving up my son."_

_After four more days, the both raids multiplied, causing Berk to fall a bit. No one noticed that the fire lord's second born son himself came and snuck around the forest until his hounds found the cave the two water benders were hiding in._

_ Hiccup was sleeping next to his mother, who was also asleep but awake at the same time, on the ground until they both woke up to shaking, and rumbling. "Mommy...What's going on?" Before Valka could explain, she saw the entrance burn until she saw prince Ozai's evil face appear as her forest green eyes widen in fear as she stepped back, quickly made an exit hole causes water to enter the cave._

_Hiccup also saw Ozai but he didn't know who he was or even ask because he felt his mother's arms lift him up as she created a bubble around them as she dived in the water hole that led to the ocean. "Hold on tight Hiccup!"_

_They both dived and quickly swam to the beach where they arose and began to run deeper into the woods; but Hiccup could have sworn he saw his father see them. He ran along side with his mother, holding her hand as she shoved him to run ahead. "Keep running Hiccup, don't let this man catch you!" Unfortunately, they were trapped by the mountains walls, blocking anyway of escape while Valka held on to Hiccup in a protective way as she got her octopus form ready._

_ He then saw the stranger with his hounds surround them as he felt his mother hide him more behind her until he heard the man shout. "GIVE UP WATER BENDER, NO NEED TO HIDE THAT WRETCHED BOY OF YOURS, UNLESS HE TOO HIS A WATER BENDER!" "I promised myself that I'll kill that last water bender adult, the old man is no use to me, you can easily join me...or die..."_

_ Those words echoed down in Hiccup's ears, tears began to sting his eyes. "Mommy, what's going to happen to you..."_

_"Don't worry sweetheart, Ozai won't touch a single hair from you... As for your offer Ozai, I must simply pass, no way I'm going to betray my tribe! Betray my family! And I would never betray my son!"_

_"Not unless I kill him first!" But before Ozai could even blast some fire, another man older than him (Iroh) came from behind him and suggested calmly, "Brother, please don't cause harm to the boy, he's only a child who is afraid for not only his life but for his mother's...Think this through brother, do not break their family bond!"_

_"SHUT UP IROH!" "She's a water bender, and like all water benders...They must die.." "The boy too, just in case if he is a water bender."_

_"NO!" _

_Hiccup looked up and saw his mother's eyes full of fear and yet courage. "Don't you dare hurt my son...He's a non bender, just like everyone else!"_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Please, don't hurt my Hiccup...Take me as your prisoner and leave Berk in peace." Valka made her octopus form disappear but Hiccup held on to her tighter, letting every single tear fall. "No mommy...Please..DON'T DO IT, MOMMY PLEASE!"_

_"Shhh...Hiccup, I need you to be strong for me...Remember my son, never give up, no matter how tough life could get, be strong my son.." "I love you son..."_

_"I-I love you too mommy.." They shared one last embrace before Hiccup was held down by one of the soldiers as tears spilled while he struggled. Valka looked back at her son, tears fell silently from her as well, then she faced Ozai and Iroh, who gave her sad eyes, as if he never wanted her to do this. Ozai on the other hand looked over and saw a stormcutter minding it's own business until he threanened it, causing the dragon to do wild._

_Last thing Hiccup saw was the stormcutter causing a wound on his mother's chest and taking her off, and he even noticed how the older man, Iroh, moved his hands, as if commanding the dragon to do something later. Hiccup didn't think about Iroh's hand commands at the moment, he struggled up and cried at the top of his lungs. _

_"MOMMY!" _

_He then went to the ground, crying miserably until he say Ozai look at him with an evil grin. "I promised to not kill you boy...But that doesn't mean I can't burn a limb or two!" Before Hiccup knew it, he saw flames heading towards him, he quickly dodged, but his left arm got burned only on the skin about six inches long as he winced and fell on the ground._

_The last thing he saw was Ozai turn and leave while laughing. As for Iroh, he sorta stayed behind, and quickly added some herb to the burn as he whispered," I am sorry for your loss, I hope this mdecine can make up at least half of my brother's crime." Then he turned and walked away, following Ozai until Hiccup fell into complete unconsciousness._

_Flashback ends_

"The very next day, I woke up with bandages on my arm where the man burned me and I soon found out that my mother was truly gone..." "After that my father couldn't even look at me..I trained to be a better water bender and soon was forced to do blood bending." "About a few weeks ago, I was placed in dragon killing classes, but during that time I became friends with Toothless but I hid my secret from everyone."

"After all, I was the runt and heir in my tribe, and once my father found out about my friendship with Toothless, everything got out of control. He was about to kill Toothless but I used blood bending on everyone in the village, forced the ones who bullied me to bond with the dragons, and before anyone could react...I just ran away from Toothless just the second before releasing them out of my grip." "Any act like that is a sign of being a traitor, and I was positive that if I stayed my father would disown me and kill Toothless...He never really was proud of me, he just hated the real me..."

"And now I'm here, running away from my father...If I see him and if he's mad...I might as well die." Hiccup's eyes were almost filled with tears until he wiped them out. Toth patted his back gently, trying to hold her tears, Katara tried to soothe him too,"Your life was too precious to your mother, I know how you feel, Sokka and I lost our mother too."

"My father also saw me as a disappointment too, he banished me just for being a disappointment, and I lost my mother too...Wait, Hiccup, the two fire benders who were responsible for your mother's death..Do you know their names?" Zuko added, wondering who could have been in those raids.

"The man who gave this burn and who was the cause of my mother's death, they call him Ozai," Hiccup began, he then lifted his tunic sleeve revealing the burn mark that looked not as badly as Zuko's burn mark. "And the other man who tried to stop him and who healed my wounds, I heard Ozai call him Iroh."

"OZAI!" "He's my father! The current fire lord, and Iroh..He's my uncle, who I have no idea where he is right now!" Zuko practically shouted in shock. "My father killed your mother...I'm sorry Hiccup...But my uncle, Iroh...He tried to help you?"

"Yes, he seemed nice, but I wasn't sure, the attack made me feel to intense.." "If you ever find your uncle, I would like to at least thank him for trying to save my mother, do you think you can tell him that?.."

" Hey how about you join us?" Aang suggested, causing nods of agreement from the rest of Team Avatar. "You are a pretty experienced water bender and Katara could use extra lessons."

"You guys mean it?"

"Sure Hiccup, you and Toothless make quite a team...Welcome to the team!" Sokka cheered, as he had everyone group hug around Hiccup, whose eyes seemed to turn glassy as he smiled for the first time in front of real new friends.

* * *

**End of chapter, hoped you enjoyed it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 fellow readers, enjoy and this is set a month later, on the episode when the Avatar Team is watching the play in Ember Island, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Okay Katara, while Zuko and Aang practice fire bending, we'll work on some targets.." "In this exercise, you'll have only ten seconds to strike down all twenty cups, but Toothless here will play as the enemy, he'll blow fire balls, to distract your aim." "Your job is to get your wat through the obstacle, and still hit the cups in ten seconds." "Time starting...NOW!"

Time tick every second, while Toothless shot, Katara dodged, and almost hit the final cup until she was so concentrated on the last one, she didn't see a plasma blast hit her water, and time was up. "Dang it, I almost had it...What went wrong?" Hiccup got up from watching as he explained a new lecture,"This is something my mother taught me because like what you experienced now, that used to happen to me...But the key is to not break out of concentration." "Even if there's one cup standing, don't get over confident and think you got this...Because that could led to a surprise attack, and that's when you fail."

"But most enemies I faced aren't really focused and I usually defeat them no problem."

"That was enemies in the past; but I now from experience that the fire nation is always a step ahead of their plans." "They're expecting you to be over confident; like what happened when the eclipsed came."

"Okay I get it; now lets see how Aang's doing. Heard he's been training hard lately."

They stopped and saw Aang and Zuko finishing their fire bending technique once Katara commented," Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Zuko reassured her in his serious tone, (again), "I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"He's right, no one in my tribe or in other part of the fire nation remembers this place except for my mom, and me."

"How close was the alliance between you vikings and fire benders a long time ago? Cause this blind girl thinks we have ourselves a better guy than Sokka, Zuko, and Aang combined."

"Hey, I'm here you know!"

"Yeah, but face it twinkle toes, you are a man when it comes to fighting in avatar style."

Soon Sokka and Suki ran in as he announced while pulling out a poster," You guys are not going to believe this!" "There's a play about us!"

"Sokka and I were just in town until we saw this poster, take a look, the critics had sources from Pu-on Tim, who circled the globe observing every even the Avatar experienced." Sokka placed the poster down with a smile worn on his face. "We have to see that play!"

"I don't know, you think it's alright to see a play about ourselves?"

"No sweat Katara, besides we need to have some fun once in a while, see even Toothless agrees." Said dragon glared at Sokka before whacking him on the head with his tail as he shouted in annoyance," Hey!" "Come on Toothless, you can't be still mad at me for accidently putting an eel on your bowl!?"

* * *

The team entered the theater, while Toothless sneaked in through the back window so he managed to sit next to Hiccup at the top row seats. Aang was aiming for a seat next to Katara but Zuko took the seat so he sat next to Toothless, who happily licked him. Toph was siting next to Katara at her left, while Sokka and Suki sat in the back.

Soon, the first scence began...

The curtain rises to reveal a set representative of the South Pole seas. Actress Katara and Actor Sokka are rowing their boat along. Real Katara looked thrilled to see herself onstage, and Sokka grabs her shoulder, pointing at her, himself, and the stage excitedly. Cut to shot of Actress Katara, an older, more robust woman wearing Water Tribe garments, who in Team Avatar's opinion looks nothing like Katara.

The actress spoke in a tragic voice," Sokka, my only brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling!"

Actor Sokka simply answered, " All I want is something to eat, I'm starving!"

The audience laughed minus Team Avatar (Toothless and Toph were the only ones who laughed), especially Sokka and Katara, who could believe how terrible they were represented as. "My jokes, are way better than that Sokka up in stage!" Soon they were watching a scene where they met Aang, but unfortunately, it wasn't what Aang expected...

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!" That caused Toothless to chuckle some more, and even more harder when they saw the scene Zuko was introduced. "They make me look emotionless and very humorless! " Then the more scenes they saw, the more Toph and Toothless giggled, but not Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka; Suki and Hiccup chuckled at some of the parts, but not all of them.

On the scene with Jet, it total seemed unclear, especially on his death. "Did Jet just die?" "You can't really tell Zuko." "Even though I haven't been there, I bet that's not what happened." "Well said Hiccup."

At the end of Yue scene, apparently Sokka got teared up while Hiccup just looked confused, while Toothless pretended to gag. Finally the torture ended, and they all went out through the window and back to their hideout, almost complaining. Sokka still couldn't believe his actor was a terrible joke teller.

"At least the Sokka actor looks like you, that woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!"

"Face it twinkle toes, you just have more luck in your feminine side."

"Oh please, the actor for me only sobs and wails about hope, I mean I'm never like that!" Total silence came after Katara's statement, while Aang muttered," Yeah, so not you." Toph seemed to be the only one calm," Listen guys the playwright can hurt, but look on the bright side, they hadn't shown me, Hiccup, and Toothless, it's just basic truth."

On the next scene, Toph seemed to have found out who was her actor after the first scene, and her reactions were quite unexpecting. "Wait a minute, I sound like a guy...A really buff guy!"

"Well Toph, what you're hearing is actually the truth. It hurts doesn't it?"

"Are you kidding!?" "This is the best cast ever, I wouldn't set up for anything else!"

After more scenes that caused Hiccup to only sleep for five minutes, it came to the scene when actor Katara confessed absolutely fake love to actor Zuko, which hit Aang to the core. "I really don't see how you two could like each other, only as friends yeah I can see that but in romance...Never."

"Thanks Hiccup."

"No problem Aang."

Then it was at the scene where Zuko had to choose a side, and well ended up choosing the Fire Nation side. "To be honest Zuko, I never would have imagined you being so...evil before..But I know how it's like to be a traitor..."

"You know Hiccup, how did you ever know how to well, talk to people using the right words?"

"Lots of practice, I was usually alone back in my tribe, but the only person who I could never talk to was my former father..." The end of the scene was done and Toothless practically found it hard to believe Azula defeated Aang once, completely unbelievable. Outside, Zuko was sitting down, feeling more guilt than he ever felt before, while Toph explained to him," All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path, and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud."

"Gee thanks, Toph...Hey Hiccup, you seem so quiet now, what's up?"

Hiccup leaned against the wall, sighing a bit, "It's just I envy you guys."

"Envy us? Me?" "Why is that Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked down at Toothless while petting the nightfury's snout. "I guess it's because each of you have someone who helps you, cares about you no matter what you do...Zuko, you have your uncle, Toph has her parents, Sokka has Suki and his father, Katara has Aang along with her father as well..." "Me, well I never had someone like that besides my mother, and Toothless..."

"What about your dad, I mean he did come in the killing rink to get you out when the nighmare was out of control and chased you?" "He must have some affection for you, right?" "And Gobber, what about him?"

"Toph, Gobber is okay, he's like a second father to me but like everyone else, he seems to want me to well...Be a real viking. As for my father, he must have done it to protect his reputation on being the greatest chief in Berk, he was furious, and he must have wanted to get me out so he can punish me, like always."

"But what about Astrid?"

"She was just reccent, second friend, but I'm not sure what happened to her now."

"Geez Hiccup, I got to hand it to you, you're the greates water bending teen and yet you don't use your skills for revenge on your village!" "You held all your hurt feelings in, and never let them out while you tame your anger, now that's some strength, and only Toothless and us see that."

"Thanks Toph.." "Owww!" "What was that for!?"

" That's how I show affection, punching them, right Zuko!"

"Oww!"

Then there was a scene with the invasion, then at the part when Zuko joined team Avayar which was very quick. "I though there was more to the story about Zuko re joining you guys?"

"There is, but the playwright seems to be an idiot..." Zuko sighed, but unexpectly the curtains when down, and the lights went on before the nect scene came, but instead the director stood holding a few pieces of paper.

"Hmm wonder why they didn't continue?"

"Uh Suki, I think they're about to exolain, but wait." "Weren't they supposed to show you Hiccup, or did the playwright forget you...Uh no offense."

Everyone was silenced once the director announced, "Please excuse this interruption...I'm just here to inform you that we have added a few extra scenes before the battle. We have been notified that a new member joined team Avatar so please take out the green pamphlet in front of your seats, please take that out so you may be able to know exactly what's going on...Let us introduce scene 239, set in the viking lands..." Everyone applauded while Sokka tapped Hiccup on the shoulder, pointing excitely at the stage, "This is going to be good!"

_I hope so Sokka..._

* * *

**End of chapter please review and see you next time readers ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 folks, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Hiccup, look your scene is on!" Sokka pointed excitedly. They looked down and saw an old actor dressed as Mildew with a young weak looking actor who seemed to represent Hiccup.

"TRY AGAIN YOUNG HEIR!" "You must master the skill of blood bending if you ever want to avenge your mother, and defeat the fire lord!" "And prove yourself to your father, if not then you are nothing but a runt to us all!" Actor Mildew yelled, as Hiccup's actor looked up and began to blood bend, (well not in real life but well pretend), Mildew shouting," I'm trying to not be a runt and how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be an avenger!"

"You no, but your whole tribe would young heir, unless you want your cousin to take your place as chief while you rot in a cave far away from here!"

Up with Team Avatar, Katara was the first to question Hiccup, "Wow, did your tribe really wanted you to defeat the fire lord on your own?"

"Ever since they attacked, and well killed my mother...My tribe had no chose but to depend on me so I can avenge them, while my father wants me to avenge my mother..."

"At least your actor looks okay, but his personality needs work.."

Back down the scene changed to actor Hiccup at the fake killing rink with a puppet monstrous nightmare in front of him. At the side, his father, Gobber, and other actors were cheering him to kill it, but he dropped his shield and knife. "I am not going to kill this dragon!" "We don't have to kill them..." "We can be friends with them."

"No way!" "Get that nightmare out of control before he dooms our honor as vikings!" An actor cried out. Soon it showed Hiccup's actor running and screaming, the play completely left out the part that Hiccup tried to defend himself. Up at the audience, Toothless looked down, knowing that he was going to show up but he was in for a surprise of his life... At stage out popped in a dark giant furry dragons roar and scare the nightmare away.

"Toothless looks nothing like that!" Toothless growled and nodded with Hiccup and Aang.

"Kill the dragon!"

"NOOO!" Then the actors froze and pretended to be moving around while Hiccup blood bended then released Toothless as he went on top of the furry dragon. "You can't tell me what to do!" "I am now a traitor, I now serve the dragons..."

"You are not my son!"

"Fine then Stoick, then farewell...You will never see me and Toothless again..." Then they flew off, leaving the actors unfreeze when the actor for Stoick spoke to Gobber, "That good for nothing, weakling!" "That pathetic excuse of a son!" "No not my son, that runt is not even my son anymore, in fact he never was!" "I only cared for him because of his water bending!" "Sent out hunting parties, we'll search for that traitor and force him to kill the fire lord, even if it take Mildew to blood bend him to do soo..." "Then I'll kill his dragon and banish him, hopefully he dies out there, lets go..."

Somewhere down below where team Avatar sat, in the second row sat a lot of people wearing masks and a cape while one leaned against the other whispering,"Did that really happen?" The other answered in guilt,"Some parts yes, but not everything that was said on stage as true..."

Up to team Avatar, Hiccup was so lost in thought that he didn't pay attention to the rest of the scene when he met Aang and everyone else. _I guess Stoick really did hate me...How can that be true, most of this play is fake but what if that part was true? What if he really is looking for me? Does he really want to kill Toothless and hope that I'll die_...

"Hiccup, earth to Hiccup!" Whispered Aang, waving his hand over Hiccup's eyes, who got out of his thought. "Uh what? Huh?"

"I said the play's already at the present but its still continuing..."

"Oh right..The play.."

Soon the scene came to part where actors Aang, Zuko, Hiccup, and Toothless came in face to face with Azula. "I'll hold her off, Aang, you go find the fire lord, and Hiccup go with him!"

"You are no longer my brother! You are my enemy!"

"No, I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

"We'll see!"

Azula and Zuko fought with colorful streamers, dodging, and firing them until Azula blasted huge (fake) fireballs at Zuko. The actor fell to the ground screaming, "Honor!" Then Azula bowed and ran off, stating, "Now I must take care of that weak runt..."

Real Zuko's and Hiccup's eyes widen while everyone looked at them in shock, well mainly Zuko.

Back on stage entered Aang and Hiccup looking around until Azula popped in smiling, "I easily handled Zuko, now it's your turn runt!"

"Aang go!" "I'll handle Azula and try to defeat her!" With that, Aang flew off leaving Hiccup and Toothless getting into battle ready. Azula only laughed, "Oh please, you're not going to fight me...Your are going to confront your father!" "Oh and did I mention the ghost of your dead mother!" "Ahahaha!"

Soon came in Stoick and Valka dressed in white, looking at Hiccup disappointedly, as he let. His guard down, extremely. "Nooo...You can't be serious, I-I can't!"

"Look at you Hiccup, arg...You look so weak, and pathetic..." Actor Valka sneered, followed by Stoick who growled, "You are nothing but a disappointment to us runt!" "Now fight Valka and see if you can prove yourselves once more!"

" Noo!" "I won't fight you, not now, not ever!"

"Foolish pathetic boy..."

Real Hiccup's eyes widen, as he shook his head, telling himself in his mind.."That's not true, mom would never say that, and Stoick would never join the fire nation...It has to be a lie.."

"I WON'T FIGHT YOU!"

"Then you are not my son either!" "Blood bending!" Ghost Valka froze Hiccup, made him move around while waving a dagger while Stoick killed Toothless, until Valka made Hiccup raise his dagger and..."DIE RUNT!" Stab...Hiccup stabbed himself and fell to the ground dead, next to Toothless, who was also dead.

The audience cheered but not Hiccup or Toothless (who seemed greatly offended about the playwright.) Yet again Team Avatar looked at Hiccup worriedly. Finally it was at the final scene when Aang faces the Fire Lord! Aang walked in until she (the actor)heard Ozai yell, "So...You have mastered all four elements?!"

"Yeah, and now, you're going down!"

"No...It is you who is going down...See the comet is at it's position and I have the red Death by my side to aid me...Now I am undefeatable!"

The battle began as a replica of the Red Death showed up, looking exactly like the real one (according to Hiccup and Toothless) as it helped attacked. Ozai blasted more fire (streamers) towards Aang as she dodged and fought back. Until Ozai and the red death both used their fire power together and burned Aang as she screamed to her fake death..

"NOOOOoooooooo!"

Azula came in announcing," It is over father...We have done it!"

"Yes Azula, we have done it!" "The dreams of my father, and my father's father have now been realized!" "The world is...Mine!" The banner of the fire nation opened up on stage while the audience got up and cheered like crazy. All except for the mysterious group in masks, and team Avatar, who now look more nervous about the real battle than ever.

Later that night once they sneaked out of the theater in silence, Zuko broke the silence stating," That wasn't a good play.."

"I'll say..."

"Horrible..."

"You said it.."

"Terrible.."

"But the effects were descent."

* * *

That night only three people couldn't sleep...Hiccup, Zuko, and Aang. Zuko laid in bed, lost in thought. Thinking about his actions towards his uncle, and the future defeat.

Hiccup laid on his bed stuck in thought about his parents. How much they claimed he was weak. How much his father hated him, and how much his mother hated him even more that she'll kill him.

Aang sat on his bed, wondering about what actor Katara old actor Zuko. Wondering if he'll ever bring balance to the world... If he could defeat the fire lord during the comet's arrival...

And the real battle was only a few days away...

* * *

**End of chapter, hope you enjoyed this and see you all next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 folks, sorry for not updating, i had a very horrible case of writers block but i'm cured! Anyway, enjoy ;)**

* * *

A few days after that terrible messed up play and the only ones training were Aang, Zuko, Hiccup, and Toothless.

Aang was working on his fire bending as Zuko coached the avatar yelling, "More force!" "More fire power!"

"I'm trying."

"Not hard enough Aang, now roar like a tiger!" Aang however did it so weak that Zuko urged him more. "That was pathetic, HARDER, AND LOUDER!"

"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"Good.." Zuko nodded, until Katara came by with water melon cups. "Who wants a nice cool watermelon juice?" That caught Aang's attention as he quickly ran to get some until Zuko held him back, "Hey your lesson's not over yet, get back here!" Suki then put some convincing, "Come Zuko, you and Aang have been trainng non stop now, time to take a break.."

"Fine..If you guys want to lounge around like a bunch of sea slugs, then go ahead!" Zuko shouted as Aang took a sip of watermelon juice. Sokka sat up, looked arpund a bit before asking, "Hey has anyone seen Hiccup and Toothless...Is Toothless still mad about that play making him look like a stupid oversized furry reptile.." Suki then noticed and then answered, "They're training at a nearby pond, and trying to get their minds off of few things."

"You know, Zuko is right, staying in this house made us pretty lazy, but I know how to fix that...BEACH PARTY!" Sokka took his clothes off which revealed his beach suit as he ran to the beach excitedly. Suki, Toph, and Katara soon followed him, Aang was about to follow until he turned to Zuko and asked in concern, "Don't you want to join in the fun?"

"No...I'm going to see how Hiccup's doing."

"I'll come with you."

"What happened to your break?"

"It can wait, maybe I can convince Hiccup and Toothless to go on a break and join the beach party." Aang soon went ahead of Zuko is air mode as the fire nation prince shook his head and continued to walk. Aang kept flying on his air ball until he spotted a familiar black dragon practicing with a certain water bending viking. "Hey Hiccup, still doing some training?" Aang asked, startling said teen who was in the middle of the octopus pose but then spilled the water. "Oh sorry about that Hiccup.."

"No it's okay, wasn't a good octopus pose anyway," Hiccup then returned the water back to the pond and pulled out a fish for Toothless.

"How come it wasn't ?" "That pose was amazing, why put yourself down so much?" Aang questioned, as Hiccup continued his training while answering him at the same time, "Back at Berk, remember that I was the only young water bender, that means that my teacher and everyone else has to push me pass my limits, because they want me to be an avenger...But I'm not.."

"You know Hiccup, you've been on the run from your tribe for quite a long time..." "You think you could well you know...visit your tribe and ask for their alliance so we can have a bigger chance of winning this war, I mean your tribe can..." Aang began until Toothless began to growl in disapproval as Hiccup stopped shooting water at targets, and stood still for a moment in silence. "No...I can't, if Toothless and I show our faces back at Berk, there is no telling what Stoick could do with us..."

"Stoick?" "Your father?"

"He's not my father Aang. He never even wanted me to begin with.." "I keep failing him and I know I'm not his son because of the anger in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking about that day.."

"Yeah but can't you two talk it out, like father and son..." "Okay I know the whole backstory but why can't you just well speak to him..."

"Because...Because I promised myself I would never use blood bending on him!"

"What? When was that?" Aang questioned,Hiccup sat down and looked at the pond. "It was long ago and...it's something I don't feel like talking about.." "It had something to do with the avatar."

"The avatar, but wasn't that a legend in your tribe?"

"It was, but...Fine I'll tell you..The avatar scares Berk for some reason that Mildew told me about, he told me was that the avatar is just a demon who will only bring balance to world at a cost of a few lives, and my tribe wouldn't give up any lives for peace so they've tried to avoid any avatar offers, or stuff.."

"But if we show them how nice I am, maybe they could understand."

"No, they don't give anyone chances..." "If they see something that is a threat, they go kill on sight."

"We can try..."

"Forget it Aang, Berk won't welcome the traitor or the avatar. They could force either Katara, Toph, and everyone else to kill the fire lord, but they'll kill you, Toothless, and Zuko, I might as well die as well..." "So no, we can't try to convince Berk, and I'm not really in the mood for a beach party, you go on ahead.." Aang didn't bother to ask anymore since he knew it could just lead to more questions, so he flew up to join the beach party which cleared his mind out of things.

Hiccup sat on the grass exhausted from his training while Toothless nudged his head against his for comfort until he heard a voice say, "Why did you promise not to do blood bending at your father?" Startled, Hiccup quickly got up and used his water bending to attack before the person shouted, "WAIT, WAIT HICCUP!" "IT'S ONLY ME, ZUKO!"

Hiccup calmed down and released the water he was controlling. "Zuko?"

"Yes Zuko, you know, fire bender, your friend who doesn't want to attacked.." Hiccup sat back down, petting Toothless at the progress as Zuko sat next to him. "I overheard your chat with Aang and well..." "What made you promise to not use blood bending on your father?"

Hiccup sighed, before giving the fire bending prince his answer, "Well, ever since Mildew made me learn how to blood bend, any threat I feel, I use blood bending..." "I was only eight when it happened..." "Ten fire nation soldiers came to attack Berk and I wasn't completely ready to fight, and I couldn't reveal my abilities to any fire nation man so my father had me stay in the house under lock in key...They raid was rough and I heard explosions and then I heard the front door burst open so I got terrified and used blood bending for defense since there was no water around the house at the moment." "I was so scared and I was about to knock the intruder out with a frying pan until I discovered that the intruder was my father so I quickly stopped what I was doing." "Took Gobber, and my father two weeks to tell me that it was an accident and that I was only trying to defend myself, so then after that I promised myself to never blood bend my family but I ended doing so in the end.."

"Your father...Do you ever had second thoughts that maybe he could forgive you if you showed up?"

"Not sure Zuko, but to risk a chance of losing Toothless...It's just a huge risk and if they attack I could go berserk and blood bend again." "Can't risk that, I just can't..."

"Sozin's comit is approaching, we need Aang to get ready or else, the world as we know it , is history.." Zuko got up and headed to the beach, leaving Hiccup and Toothless to look at each other nervously, as if they both knew what Zuko was planning to to at that very moment...

"This might not look pretty, come on bud, let's see what happens..."

* * *

**End of chapter, hoped you enjoy and see ya next time ;) By the way, I'll be updating this fan fic every weekend and sometime in the weekdays, depending on my time. Have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 folks, enjoy and this is after Zuko attacks Aang at the beach and they are now discussing about Sozin's Comet. ;)**

* * *

"What's wrong with you?!" "You could have hurt or even killed Aang!" Katara shouted at Zuko, who started to get up as he began to shout, "What's wrong with me!?" "What's wrong with all of you?!" "How could you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!?" Everyone minus Hiccup and Toothless, were staring at him as if he was stupid or something. "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Aang then began to explain, "About Sozin's Comet, I was actually going to wait to fight the fire lord until after it came."

"After!?"

"I'm not ready Zuko, I need more time to master fire bending." Aang continued, and soon Toph added in, "And frankly, your earth bending skills could use some work too." Surprised, Zuko asked more, "So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Sokka answered, "If Aang trieds to fight the fire lord right now, he's going to lose. No offense..." After a few more expanations, it was Zuko's turn to confess, "Things are going to get even worse than you can imagine..."

"My father asked me to attend an important war meeting which resulted the plan of my father using Sozin's comet and this thing called the Red Death to burn the earth kingdom to the ground and I wanted to speak up...But I'm ashamed to saw that I didn't..."

"Wait...Did you say the Red Death?" Hiccup asked in concern, while Toothless lifted his head up from a nap startled just hearing that name.

"Yeah, why you know what that thing is?" Zuko asked, Hiccup's head went down, as if he didn't want to remember something but then lifted it up and explained, "It's a giant queen dragon that took control of every dragon known in the world, she forces dragons to attack viking villages and bring food back to her, but if they don't bring back enough food, they are food for the queen themselves..."

"So that play was right after all, but how big are we taking about Hiccup?" Suki asked, hoping it wasn't too bad, unfortunately, she didn't get her wish.

"I regret saying this but...The Red Death is like the size of a mountain, even bigger and stronger that a hundred armies..."

Everyone was silent in shock until Sokka broke the silence, "I always knew the fire lord was bad, but this plan is pure evil..." Aang then began to feel stressed out. Literally...

"Aang, I know your scared, but if you don't do this, there won't be any world to save..." Listening to Zuko's words, Aang then got into deep thinking mode until he took a deep breath before turning to everyone. "Fighting the fire lord might be very difficult for us but together we'll stop him, and I wouldn't have it any other way..." After a group hug, Aang's smile faded as he faced Zuko and Hiccup, "Zuko, I need you to help me learn as much fire bending as I can, especially the electricity fire.." "Hiccup, might sound totally crazy, and completely risky but...Teach me how to...Blood bend.."

"Aang, blood bending no way, you remember what happened with Hama, " Katara began until Aang tried explained himself, "But if I know how to blood bend, then..."

"It'll only lead to a disaster, trust me...I'm sorry Aang, but teaching someone to blood bend, it's just to intense to do, it's terrifying and the problem is that you would need a certain kind of stone if you want to blood bend anytime besides the full moon." "And the only person who possess such a stone is my mentor," Hiccup added, as Katara nodded, thanking him for getting Aang out of the idea of blood bending.

* * *

"Okay there's one thing you need to know, and that's how to redirect lightning.." "If you let the energy in your body flow, then the lightning will follow it, and turn your enemy's energy against them."

"Just like water bending."

"Exactly, my uncle invented this technique himself after studying water benders.."

"So have you ever redirected lightning before?"

"Once, against my father..."

"How did it feel like?"

"Accelerating but also terrifying..." "You feel so much power in your body but if you make one false move, it's all over.." "You'll have to take the fire lord's life before he takes yours."

"Ohhh right..."

_After Melon Lord Practice And The Next Day..._

"Aang's gone!"

"Aang!?"

"Come on lazy bones let's go!"

The whole team went searching though the house, then they decided to go look through town, while Hiccup and Toothless searched up in the sky. "Come on bud, do you see him?" Toothless whined, then Hiccup had Toothless sniff Aang's staff, "Can you track down his scent bud?" Toothless sniffed the scent but only flew to the ocean, then lost it as he gave a small whine. Hiccup patted Toothless, then saw Sokka on top of Appa, "Sokka, anything at all!?"

"Nothing, how about you?!"

"Unfortunately we found nothing!" "Toothless couldn't sniff him out as I hoped."

They both landed and noticed the rest of the team did't have any luck either, soon noticed that Mo Mo was gone too. A few moments later, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well Zuko, you are kinda of an expert on hunting down Aang, so if anyone got more experience hunting the avatar, it's you." Toph pointed out, soon everyone got on top of Appa, minus Hiccup and Toothless as Zuko explained,

"Alright, I know a place where we can start, bring Aang's staff though..." Soon enough they were flying towards the direction of the earth kingdom, leaving Sokka to question him, "Why are you headed towards the earth kingdom, there's a high chance that Aang won't be there."

"I know, but you all are going to have to trust me on this..."

* * *

"The reason you brought us to an earth kingdom chamber is what now?" Katara questioned as they entered the tamper filled with noises and a ton of people fighting. All Zuko did was point to a certain direction and stated, "June."

Without a word the team saw a woman who wore black all over as she single handily fought off at least five men, without spilling anything from her drink. Hiccup's and Toothless's eyes were wide, surprised that there was another woman who can fight like Astrid, not exactly like Astrid but still pretty good. Toph on the other hand smiled as she commented, "I don't know who this June lady is but I like her!"

"Wait, isn't she the one who helped you attack us?" Sokka questioned, all Zuko did was answer in a 'that's all in the past' mood, "Yep, those were the good old days.." They approached June as she instantly recognized Zuko, "Oh look prince pouty face, where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle...And he's not here.."

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend.." June answered, sipping her drink causing both Zuko and Katara to freak out, claiming that they weren't in a relationship.

"Okay, okay, shesh...Only teasing here.." "So what do want now?"

"I need you to track down the avatar.."

"Doesn't sound like fun.." Then Zuko got up to her face yelling, "Does the end of the world sound like fun?'!" Soon they were outside where Appa was licking a shirshu who June calls, "Nlya, who's my favorite tracking shirshu..." She then faced team Avatar. "Okay, I just need the avatar's scent sample.."

Katara then handed June the staff and Nyla sniffed it, then sniffed the area for a while before laying on the ground whining. "What does that mean?" Zuko began as june explained, "It means your friend is gone."

"We know that, that's why we're looking for him.."

"No, I mean he's gone, gone..." "He doesn't exist.." Those words shocked everyone right to the point that Sokka questioned her, "How does he not exist, is he dead..."

"Nope, we can still find him if he was dead, real hed stratcher.."

"Wait, I have another idea...There's only one person in this world who can help us defeat the fire lord...I'll be back with the sample.."Zuko then returned with a smelly sandal as Sokka remarked while covering his nose, "Eewww, you saved your uncle's old sweaty sandal?"

No sooner did Nyla sniffed the sandal and soon the chase was on, as they followed June and Nyla towards where Iroh could be. Soon they were headed towards Ba Sing Se, as they all stared at June confused but they didn't question her until she stopped and reported, "Your uncle is somewhere beyond that wall, Nyla is getting twitchy so he can't be that far..." She about to turn and leave once the team landed until she got closer to see Hiccup's face, as he stepped back a little. "Is something wrong?"

June shrugged as if it was nothing, "Not really, unless you're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third who has a nightfury dragon name Toothless."

"Wait, how do you know my name if I hadn't even introduced myself to you, and we've never met until now."

"Just a few weeks ago some group of vikings came inside chamber describing you and your dragon friend, one of them was even the chief.."

Hiccup's eyes widen, "From what tribe were they from, and what were they doing there!?"

"They told me that they were from the island of Berk, said they were looking for you and your dragon, so they gave me your smell sample but all Nyla and I could direct them was to the beach heading towards Ember Island." "They looked seemed very anxious on finding you.." "Anyway enough chit chat, Iroh is over there, good luck.." With that June and Nyla ran off to their next destination, leaving Hiccup to be even more confused than ever. As June was riding on Nyla a thought came to her mind, _Maybe I should have told him that the chief was very worried and desperate to find him and that he along with some other teens were on...Nah, can't go back now, they probably went ahead, all well.._

"I thought they would just let me leave, but why would they be looking for me?" "Oh gods, Stoick is after me..." Hiccup then calmed down, and looked towards Zuko, "What now then?"

"We'll camp and rest here...We'll continue our search tomorrow..."

* * *

**End of chapter, the next chapter...Slight chance of...Family drama, see ya next time;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 folks, perpare for some family drama and enjoy ;)**

* * *

Everyone was sleeping soundly on Appa, Toothless, or their own rock tent until Toph woke up feeling some presence coming as she brought down her tent and saw fire surrounding them as everyone else woke up.

"What's going on here?" Hiccup questioned and they all looked up seeing several old men who seem to look familiar to Katara and Sokka since they smiled at their presence. One of the old men whose name is Bumi smiles and laughed, "Well look who's here.." Toph broke the moment since she asked, "What's going on and why are we surrounded by old people."

"They are not just any old people, they are great masters and friend of ours," Katara answered as she went up to one and bowed as she sated his name. "Pakku."

"It is respectful to bow to an old master, " Pakku firmly stated them smiled as he continued, "But how about a hug for your new grandfather?" Both Katara and Sokka were shocked and happy as she hugged him exclaiming, "That's so exciting, you and gran gran must be so happy to have found each other again!"

"I made a new betrothal necklace and everything," Pakku added, then was hugged by Sokka as he greeted him saying, "Welcome to the family gramp gramp!"

"You can still call me Pakku.."

"How about grand Pakku!?"

"No."

Katara then introduced Hiccup and Zuko to the other old men as they bowed. "And this was Aang's first fire bending teacher." The fire bender stated his name, "Jeong Jeong." Sokka was bowing to his sword master in great respect, "Master Piandao."

"Hello Sokka."

Now it was Suki's turn to be confused, "So wait, how you all know each other?" Bumi chuckled as if they should already know the answer, "All old people know each other, don't you know that?" Then Piandao continued, "We are all part of this secret society a group that brings together the four nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko remarked, knowing the name. Bumi popped in stating, "That's the one." Then Jeong Jeong continued, "The White Lotus has always been one with beauty and philosophy, and truth." "But about a month ago, a call went out that we and other members were needed for something important." "It came from a grand lotus, Iroh of the fire nation."

Toph then smiled saying, "Well that's who we're looking for."

"Then we'll take you to him, and please excuse for the amount we are right now, the other three members of the lotus are out investigating with some volunteers but they'll be back soon." Before Piandao could say more, Bumi stepped in and questioned, "Wait, someone is missing from your group, someone very important..." "Where's Mo Mo?"

"He's gone, and so is Aang." Sokka answered uncomfortably since Bumi was all up on his face and chuckled, "All well, so long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." "Let's go!" With that, Bumi went off on a head start to their destination.

After Bumi told everyone his tale of recovering and recapturing his city during the eclipse he then asked the gang, "So did you do anything interesting during the eclipse?"

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Well that's nice, so who's your viking friend there with the night fury?" Bumi added, earning Hiccup's surprise. "How do you know I'm a viking, and that Toothless is a night fury?"

"Us old people know a lot, and when I was just a boy, I have seen those creatures flown through the skies of my cities but then flew off to a new home." "So you guys didn't answer my question, how did you meet the water bending viking heir?"

"Well, we met in this island in a not so friendly way." "We were about to kill his dragon friend until he stopped us and soon we manage to get along," Sokka explained until a thought came to mind, "Wait, how did you know Hiccup is a water bender amd a heir?"

"Rumors and news spread quickly from the archipelago to the four nations." "Especially the recent ones like a young viking heir running away with his dragon because in his tribe it was forbidden to ride or even be friends with dragons." "Like you Hiccup." Bumi didn't even notice Hiccup's face turn pale. Soon they were got near a camp as Bumi opened up the entrance, then closed once everyone entered, "Well here we are...Welcome to old people camp."

"Where?" "Where is he?" Zuko looked around until Piandao pointed to the center tent, "Your uncle is in there prince Zuko." Zuko looked at the tent, then walked towards it while everyone else went to rest in their own, he was in front of the entrance, but sat down nervously until Katara came and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, my uncle hates me I know it." "He loved me and supported me in any way he could until I turned against him." "How can I even face him?"

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did right?"

"More sorry than anything I did in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you." "He will." With that, Zuko got up, and entered the tent, "Uncle..." He was expecting an answer but instead he heard snoring and there was his uncle, sleeping peacefully. With a smile, Zuko decided to sit down in front of his uncle's bed and patiently wait until he woke up.

* * *

Outside, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki were about to enter their own tents to rest until they heard two figures beginning to approach Hiccup's tent. They stayed hidden and saw one of the figures talk to Pakku and all they heard was..

"Is he here?"

"Yes, he's in that tent, but I must warn you.." "He doesn't know the real truth and I sense fear in him, be careful on how you approach him.."

Sokka and Katara both gave each other a scared look as they quickly followed the strangers until they saw them beginning to go inside the tent, and one of them had the Berk crest bracelet! Before they strangers could enter , Toph and Katara both attacked and blocked their way to the entrance along with Sokka and Soki as Sokka spoke.

"Not another step, we know what you are about to do, but you are not taking Hiccup away just so you can punish him for he what he has done, which is clearly not wrong." "So who are you!" "Are you Stoick!"

The figures nodded as one introduced both of them, "This is Stoick the Vast, and I'm Valka.." "We are here to see Hiccup..." Before she could say more, the group held their guard while Suki questioned, "What do you want with him, like Sokka said, we will never turn our friend in, so you can forget about killing him!"

"K-kill him, we..."

"Wait, Valka..." "Wait, you're Hiccup's mom but he told us that you were killed!" Katara realized but before anyone could answer they then heard the back part of Hiccup's tent quickly rip from water and then move in such speed.

They all entered the tent but they didn't see Hiccup or Toothless...All they saw was a fallen cup of water, blankets in a mess, and a ripped whole turned to solid ice that led outside since there was a drops of water outside. "He run off...He must have been awake when we were shouting," Toph concluded as she pleased her hand on the ground and felt his presence. She then turned to his parents, "Okay explain yourselves, why are you here, and what so you want with Hiccup?"

"We're also the members of the White Lotus but we had no intention in killing our son, I swear," Valka began until she and Stoick both whistled and out of no where came two dragons eagerly landing as both vikings mounted on. "We are here to talk our son, hoping that he'll forgive us and give him the truth!" "We'll explain everything later, for now you can ask questions to Gobber, and the teens.." "You'll know it,s them when you see a group with dragons.." With that they flew off, leaving the rest of team Avatar completely confused. They then decided that it was best to go seek the group and ask their questions, hoping for a real answer.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were both running through the woods as quickly as they could, Hiccup especially.

_Flashback_

_He was in the tent until he woke up from a nightmare and drank some water until he heard his father's voice talk to Pakku was when he dropped his cup._

_"Is he here?"_

_"Yes. He's in that tent..."_

_Hiccup didn't bother to listen to more because he them began to quickly wake Toothless up until he heard more than two footsteps coming close to where he was right now. Once Toothless was awake, Hiccup was about to make a protective border of water strong enough for him and Toothless until he heard her.._

_"This is Stoick the Vast and I'm Valka..."_

_He froze at that point, mom? No that was impossible how could she be alive...That raid...That dragon...Then he remembered the play and how he saw the actress of Azula stated that his parents joined the forces with the fire nation. He didn't have time to stick around and find out, he didn't want to know what Stoick would do to him if he was found...No, he couldn't stay._

_He got up and quickly used the water in the air to quickly rip an exit for him and Toothless so with that, they both ran._

_End of Flashback_

"If the play was correct, then Stoick must be here to kill Toothless...I can't let that happen..." "Toothless no matter what, keep running...Save yourself.." "Don't worry about your tail, last night I fixed it up so you can either fly with me or by yourself..." "If they catch me bud, just fly away as far as you can." "Leave me and don't look back, I only want you to be safe.."

Toothless whined at Hiccup's request but they continued to run as Hiccup shed only one tear. "I know it'll be hard for you but I'll give you just enough time to escape.." "Don't worry bud, I'm okay just as long as you're safe..."

Then they heard two presence so Hiccup began to water bend an ice tail as they slid throught he forest as he had Toothless go ahead. "They're gaining on us..." Before he knew it, he got a little distracted that he didn't notice a tree stump up ahead so he tripped, causing the ice trail to turn into water, and Toothless falling on the ground then began to growl.

Hiccup turned and saw a figure who would most likely be Stoick, running towards him in such speed that Hiccup began to crawl back but only to be trapped since he was now up against a boulder and Toothless somehow got knocked out. "Toothless, no!"

He saw his used to be father running closer to him, as his heart was beating in such speed while he was breathing so fast since there was no where to go. "No...No please don't!"

Hiccup didn't want to use any of his bending because he wasn't thinking straight under such fear. The figure got close to him at the point when Hiccup covered himself with his arms, shaking as he screamed, "NOO, LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE..." "DON'T KILL TOOTHLESS, PLEASE!" "Leave us alone, please!"

Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, ready to accept his fate, ready for the doors of death. Believing that this was the end, Hiccup whispered his last words, "Please don't kill Toothless..."

Hiccup only heard his heart beat faster until he knew the time has come, but it was the exact opposite of what he expected. He felt strong arms wrap around him tightly and at the same time, gently, but he tried to pull away until he heard the soft voice of his father, "Hiccup, please..." "Please don't run, oh son, I'm so sorry.." "For everything.."

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw his father was the one embracing him but he was confused and still afraid. "But I-I betrayed the tribe!" "I-I used blood bending on all of you, and ran away...Why aren't you hunting me down to kill me?!" "Why?!" He tried to escape from his father's embrace until he felt Stoick hold him tighter.

"When you were with that dragon, and blood bending, I was angry at first but after you had those teens bond with the other dragons, that was all forgotten..." "I soon realized how wrong I was before, how horrible I was to you.." "Ever since that day, I've been looking non stop for you until we finally got to Ember Island, we saw the play and I knew you must have seen it too..." "I never would have wanted you to be dead or used only as our weapon.." "You are my son Hiccup, I was nothing but a horrible father..." "Please forgive me Hiccup."

Hiccup didn't know what to say, his eyes started to get watery until he saw a woman approach them, until he realized she was his mother, before he could say anything, he felt his mother wrap her arounds him as well.

"Oh Hiccup, I know you thought that I was dead, and I never came back to help you with all that suffering you faced.." "I was forced to hide and live in the mountains with Cloudjumper since Iroh told me it was the safest place to be at for the time being and wait until the time was right." "But all those years I wished I could have been there for you son, I wished to come home and hold you Hiccup.""I soon met up with your father, and we both been searching on top of dragons, looking for you son.." "What happened in that play was never true, you are not pathetic or weak, you're strong son..." "Please Hiccup forgive me as well.."

Hiccup looked down, trying to hold his tears, he then felt his parents embrace begin to break apart, as if they have feared he didn't forgive them.

"Hiccup, it's okay of you hate me, I haven't been the father you needed, but if you could find somewhere in your heart to forgive at least us...I.."

"Please son, you can hate us, we can leave if you want us to but we just want you to know that..."

Stoick and Valka were both interrupted by Hiccup jumping up and embracing both his parents as tears rapidly fell from his eyes as he whimpered, "Don't...Don't leave..." "I...I forgive you both...I'm sorry.."

Both parents hugged him back, tears fell their eyes as well as Stoick soothed Hiccup in any way he could. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about...If it wasn't for you, I would have been blind for the rest of my life..." "Oh son.." The small family held on to each other as they cried every tear out, knowing that all was forgiven and alright, while Toothless and two other dragons watched as tears formed on their eyes as well.

* * *

**End of chapter, next one will be Zuko's and Iroh's moment then the battle begins, see ya ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 folks hope you enjoy...The battle is about to begin...**

* * *

The morning sun rose up over the camp of the white lotus while the others woke up from caught up sleep, Zuko was in his uncle's tent, still waiting for him to wake up. Then the snoring from his uncle stopped, and soon Zuko heard his uncle waking up while stretching.

Confronting his uncle after everything he did will be harder than facing his father or even fighting his father. If only he didn't betray him and went off to join the Avatar that day, he wouldn't have to go through any of this.. But his guilt inside needed to disappear, he had to do this.

_This is going to be way harder then I thought...Okay I'll have to aplogize now_..Zuko saw his uncle's back facing him, as if trying to aviod him._ Here goes nothing_..."Uncle...I know you must mixed feeling about seeing me..." His uncle still didn't turn around but Zuko continued anyway, as tears began to fall from his hazel eyes.

"But I want you to know.." "I am so, so sorry uncle.."I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did.." "I don't know how to make it up to you but I.."

Without a word, Iroh pulled Zuko into a hug, as he himself was crying as well while the young prince protested in shock. "H-how can you forgive me so easily?!" "I thought you would be furious with me?!" Uroh then spoke through his tears as he still embraced his nephew.

"I was never angry with you...I was sad, because I was afraid you lost your way..."

"I did lose my way.." They then broke apart while Iroh still held on to his shoulders, looking at him with pride. "But you found it again...And you did it by yourself." "And I am so happy you found your way here."

With that, they embraced each again, as Zuko cried every tear out along with his uncle as he spoke. "It wasn't that hard uncle...You gotta a pretty strong scent."

After an hour of a touching reunion, they were soon interrupted by Sokka who looked like he just ran a marathon gasping, "Zuko...Hiccup...His parents...He ran off...They followed...And we can't find...An explanation why...Cause their friends...Were too tired...To explain..." "Now...Hiccup's...Not back.."

This earned Zuko's attention really good. "What do you mean...I thought Hiccup told us that his mother was dead, but what is his father doing here?" "He's going to get killed!" "Uncle, you do realize that the camp is invaded by vikings right?"

They expected Iroh to become alert but instead he chuckled for a while before explaining, "Quite the opposite Zuko, you see, some vikings are part of the White Lotus like for example Hiccup's father and mother." "Stoick met up with us a few weeks after we found out you guys were in Ember Island and saw that terrible play..." "Anyway, they were looking for their son after a certain incident and hopefully they are able to make up for all the mistakes in the past..."

Sokka then added, "Uh Iroh, don'y know if this is anything useful but Hiccup was running off with his dragon into the forest while his parents followed and they've been gone for quite some time."

"Being reunited with a mother whom was believed to be killed and a father who could have been angry because a friendship with dragons and betrayed everyone..." "You cannot rush situations like this, the boy has been running as you have noticed..." "He needs time to get everything together because he has been lost searching for his purpose with no one to lean on..." "Trust me, all he needs is some time..." "I'll explain everything when they get back."

A moment of silence passed until Katara came rushing in reporting, "Guys, they're back...And looking a bit teared up from the looks of it."

With that, they all headed outside to greet the Haddock family as Iroh went up to Stoick and Valka smiling, "You see, your son would never hold a grudge and hate you forever..." "He just needed time.." He then looked at Hiccup who instantly recognized Iroh, since he gasped, "Wait I know you...You're that man who put that medicine on my arm..."

"Indeed I am Hiccup, you may not have remembered but I used to come and visit your family when you were just a baby.." "After the war gotten worse, I couldn't come visit, it was a shame, cause I wanted you to meet Zuko that time but I see you already met him, come let's have some breakfast."

The group was gathered in a circle eating, well after they were introduced to Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut with their dragons. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Grump, Barf, and Belch. This was all new to Hiccup, and the rest of team avatar so Iroh had to explain from the beginning.

"On that day the fire nation attacked your home looking for you Hiccup, I knew your mother would do anything to protect you, but I knew at what price would it be if I hadn't come along." "Before I went after Ozai, I secretly confronted Stoick, telling him my plan to take Valka and hide her until the time was right for her to reunite with her family, so he agreed to keep that a secret for Hiccup's own safety.." "When Ozai had the stormcutter dragon attack, I used hand signals to command him to take Valka to a nearby cave where I helped heal her."

"But how come Hiccup was forced to do blood bending if you, Stoick...Knew that your wife wasn't dead?"

"Don't be so hard on him Katara, as Hiccup's father, Stoick wanted Hiccup to learn every technique of water bending to defend himself, even if it meant learning blood bending..." "But I too requested that, along with Valka."

"But why?"

"Because each of us believed that Hiccup would never use blood bending every time trouble comes, and that he can control the temptation of doing so unless he really has to, and so, like you Katara, he can be a master water bender who'll lead his tribe to the right path in this war." "Now let's get back to business about Sozin's comet, it's approaching as we speak...

_After Iroh Explains that Zuko and Katara will Fight Azula..._

"What about us?" "What's our destiny?" Sokka questioned, earning a smile from Iroh who asked the question back, "What do you think?"

"I think...We need to everything we can to stop the fire nation air ship," Sokka began, then Toph added, "And then when Aang does show up, we'll be there to help him."

Iroh then turned to Hiccup and the other viking teens. "And you six, what do you think your destiny's are?"

"Iroh, is it true what they say that Fire Lord Oazi is using the queen dragon when he goes off to destroy the earth kingdom?"

"Yes, why Hiccup, are you thinking about what your destinies should be?"

Hiccup thought for a second while the teens looked at him until he gave a straight answer, "I believe that our destinies are to go defeat the Red Death before she can cause any construction under Ozai's control so that the only enemy Aang has to worry about is the fire lord."

With that, everyone got into positions for the upcoming battle. Katara and Zuko were getting ready on Appa, explaining their plans with Iroh. Sokka, Toph and Suki were on top of an eel hound, which the dragons stayed away from, saying farewell to Sokka's sword master.

Hiccup mounted on top of Toothless along with the other dragon riders who gave him a determined look until his parents both came up to him whole Gobber gave each teen a weapon.

"Be careful son, you are the only one who could bring peace between dragons and vikings..." Valka gave Hiccup one last hug along with Stoick. "Be safe Hiccup, don,t worry about us, we'll be fine."

With that they all gathered, gave each other a nod as Iroh spoke. "Today destiny is our friend, I can feel it..." Soon Appa went to the direction to the Fire nation as the rest went to island where the fire nation air ships were, knowing that the red death is there as well.

The battle will begin soon...

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya soon ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, this is the White Lotus Vs. Fire Nation and when Sokka, Toph and Suki are attacking the air ships, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the comet looks so beautiful," Suki commented as the eel hound was swimming through the ocean until Toph added, "Too bad the Fire Lord is going to use it for evil and destroy the world."

Once they got to land along with the dragon riders, Sokka then informed Hiccup. "Okay Hiccup, we need you and your team to patrol the sky, once you see the Red Death emerge, that's your cue to attack it before it can destroy anything." "Good luck Hiccup."

"Good luck to you too." With that the riders flew up to stay hidden in the sky, while the smaller team went to hop in the air ships until they were taking off. "We're too late!"

"Which one is the closest ship!?"

"To the right of us, why Toph.."

Before he could get an answer, Toph blasted all of them up to the nearby airship, all in one piece. "Come on, the captain's room is this way." Following Sokka, they careful made it through the halls without being caught.

* * *

Back at Ba Sing Se, stood Bumi, Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Valka, Stoick, Gobber, and Iroh, at the center in front of the captured city as Bumi stated, "Ba Sing Se, the order of the white lotus is here."

"Here to set you all free." Pakku added, as Iroh felt the extreme power from the comet. "Only once in a hundred years can a fire bender experience this kind of power." After taking deep breaths as fire was created.

Soon a giant fire ball was created as Iroh shot it at the wall, causing it to crush as they began to go in thanks to Bumi's earth bending.

Fire was being shot at them while Iroh blocked them along with Valka and once the order of the White Lotus was in, they scattered.

Pakku went to one side of armed fire nation soldiers, covering their legs with solid ice while Piandao attacked the trapped soldiers.

Valka went to the other side of the city, trapping the soldiers with ice while Gobber and Stocik attacked while she also blocked the flames from touching them and herself.

Jeong Jeong was deflecting the guards fire towards their tanks, crashing them together. Even Bumi used his earth bending skills to crush the tanks as well.

While they were winning Valka was attacking one of the soldiers until the one she held by his collar sneered at her, "That Avatar will never stand a chance if he has to battle the fire lord and his pet dragon.."

"We already got the dragon taken cared of!" "Their son Hiccup will defeat it, he's a water bender after all!" Gobber shouted in reassurance as he bashed one soldier's head. But the soldier simply laughed, "You think your tiny water bender will be able to defeat both Red Death and the Bewilderbeast!"

"What?!" "You're lying!" Valka pinned the man to the wall as she slapped him, but he just shook his head, "No I'm not lying, it was Ozai's back up plan in case anyone will interfere with the Red Death , the bewilderbeast, he had to kill one to obtain the other, not to mention kill it's master.." "And the best part is, the bewilderbeast is the king of all dragons!" "Ozai will win and kill anyone who dares says otherwise!"

"SHUT UP!" She knocked him out angrily but soon realized that he spoke the truth, and went to warn Stoick and the others.

Iroh stood in front of the fire nation flag before burning it to ashes, knowing that Ba Sing Se is free at last.

* * *

Meanwhile at the air ships, Sokka signaled Toph to take action as she stormed int he room wearing a suit of metal armor!

No matter how much fire was shot at the suit, she was completely unharmed as she metal bend the captain up to the roof and out to sea! The same for the other two soldiers but she instead tossed then out the windows.

Once it was safe to get in, Sokka commented, "Good work Toph, now take the wheel."

"That's a great idea Sokka, let the blind girl stir this giant fire nation air ship."

"I was talking to Suki."

"Oh that would make a lot more sense."

"What are we going to do about the rest of air ship crew?" Suki turned to Sokka as she stirred, but he was already on it. "Take us close to the water, I got an idea." Then he pulled down a speaker and announced in a fake voice, "Attention crew this is your captain speaking, please come in at the ship's center for some hot cakes and sweet creams...We have a very special birthday to celebrate."

_ After dropping the crew off in the sea..._.

"Fire lord Ozai, here we come.."

They stirred the ship towards the others, crushing into them as they quickly got off. But then Sokka spotted the fire lord already using the power of the comet as he began to burn the lands with flames.

"We're too late!" "Where's Aang!?"

Before any of them could answer, there they spotted Aang, right there waiting for Ozai while Sokka, Suki, and Toph smiled, thrilled that Aang was here to defeat Ozai!

"Fools!" "Alright Avatar, you can fight me...After you get passed both my dragons!" "THE RED DEATH!" "AND THE BEWILDERBEAST!"

"Oh no...HICCUP, THAT'S YOU'RE..." Before Sokka could finish his sentence, Hiccup and the other riders were already blasting fire and water power at both dragons as they battled further from Ozai and Aang.

"Nice timing Hiccup.." But the celebrating would have to wait, soon they were jumping ship to ship, avoiding the chances of getting crushed.

One of the ships separated Suki from Sokka and Toph as they continued to crush the air ships together, thanks to Toph's metal bending.

"Have I mentioned to you how great it is that you created metal bending."

"You can stand there and tell me more.."

They were soon back on the run from the soldiers as they blasted fire until they fall on to a very thin part of the ship, with fire benders surrounding them. As Sokka held on to Toph, who was on the danger of falling overboard.

First Sokka threw his boomerang, causing most of the soldiers to fall off, but only one remained, while he still tried to hold on to Toph. So he then used his space sword, making the remaining soldier fall. But unfortunately, the reinforcements surrounded them, leaving them no way out.

"I don't think boomerang's coming back Toph, it looks like this is the end." As she heard those words, Toph felt tears begin to stream down from her pale eyes.

Just before the soldiers shot fire...Another ship crashed into the, leaving Sokka and Toph to land on the roof of it, well Sokka injured his leg at the process.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" "Did boomerang come back?"

"No...Suki did!"

Now it was all up to Katara, Hiccup, Zuko, and Aang, especially Aang.

* * *

**End of chapter, next one is Zuko Vs. Azula, see ya ;)**


End file.
